


《看不见风景的房间》14

by orphan_account



Category: car - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	《看不见风景的房间》14

第十四章  
最后是蛋黄把皮蛋找出来的，柴犬趴在立柜旁边，冲着里面轻声“汪汪”，天竺鼠就探头探脑地跑了出来，伸前爪够住对方的鼻子，凑过去闻了闻，似乎也是嫌味道不好，缩回来洗了半天脸。  
程冬松口气，把皮蛋放回笼子里，给了它一块蔬菜饼干，转身摸蛋黄的头，柴犬似乎知道自己立了功，伸着舌头一脸求投喂的表情，程冬没理它，这家伙吃太多，肚子都要拖地上了。  
他抬头看了一眼楼上，原殷之在书房，灯还亮着，他想了想，还是上楼去，轻轻敲了敲虚掩的门，听到原殷之说进来，他才推门进去。  
原殷之戴了一副无框眼镜，一手点着笔记本触控板，一手好像在比对纸质文件，摊在膝盖上。  
“有什么事？”原殷之头也不抬。  
“皮蛋找到了。”他说，然后不由自主看着原殷之，这人戴上眼镜的时候真的斯文很多。  
“嗯。”原殷之只是给个鼻音，看上去还是不愿待见他，程冬觉得到自己也算是示好到位了，正轻松地准备转身走，原殷之却叫住了他。  
“今晚我会留下来。”  
“嗯？”程冬疑惑地转过头，“你最近都留这儿啊。”  
原殷之抬起头，随手将眼镜取下，失去了折射光线的镜面，他那双天生锐利的眼睛，猛然让程冬拉回了智商。  
“我的意思是，今晚。”他将末尾两字咬重，“懂吗？”  
程冬不由自主往后退了一步，然后手脚都不知道往哪儿放了，书房明亮的灯光下，原殷之满意地看着这个第一次接收到高能预警的青年，瞬时脸红到脖子根。  
“啊、那……那什么，今晚我、我可能会睡很晚，你也看到了，那些、那些旧谱，我都要全部修改一遍，那什么，你、你就不要等我了……”  
原殷之弯起嘴角的模样已经有些轻蔑了，他将文件扔到桌上，站起身走向程冬，青年又露出那种被逼至墙角的老鼠一般的神情，都快急出汗来了。  
原殷之凑近他，对着那想立刻咬一口的耳朵说：“别让我等太久。”  
然后施施然地回到主卧，他料想程冬一定会磨蹭很久，干脆放满水准备在按摩浴缸里好好泡个澡。热气氤氲，按摩水柱又让人十分舒适，但原殷之却毫无困意。  
他被激怒了。  
程冬三番五次推拒他，他不过觉得这是些怡情举动，加之对方姑且算是个直男，这次便想来点儿怀柔政策，温声细语的追求其实也是一种征服方式。  
但是原来程冬并不是难以快速进入角色，这愣头青里脑子里竟装着些“钱不是万能”这种屁话，是不是打心眼里觉得他原殷之买不了那具年轻身体和赤子之心？  
真是当了婊子还立牌坊。  
而把明码标价的东西当作非卖品的自己，也够蠢。  
原殷之躺在平静的波纹中间，仰首假寐，心里却似有一团明火在烧，直到程冬小心翼翼地走进卧室，那突然显得单薄的身影投在浴室外玻璃墙上时，原殷之觉得那团火已经烧到了极致。  
他从水里站起来，抬手拿一条浴巾松松系在腰间，赤足走出去。  
程冬好像惊弓之鸟，被步来身后的原殷之吓得一抖，根本不敢看对方的半裸体，扭着脑袋说：“原总，我其实手活儿不错的。”  
原殷之差点儿破功。  
他走过去抓了程冬的手就按在自己胯间：“是吗？说起来上次还没做完，你是弹琴的手，晓得如何拨？”  
“没那么粗的弦……”  
“嗯？”  
程冬硬着头皮将那在浴巾下显出形状的东西握进掌心，起初是虚拢着手掌，尚有些胆战心惊地抚摸，然后那浴巾就滑了下来。  
程冬毫无准备，柔软织料在原殷之白皙光滑的皮肤上缓缓下滑，莫名其妙就被脑内处理成了慢镜头，很快浴巾就都堆在了他手上，他还握着原殷之的那话儿，完全不敢动了，他要是接着撸，就让人感觉是在拿着毛巾在打扫卫生……  
下一秒原殷之便打消了他的顾虑，上前一步捏住他后颈的同时，另一手一把拽下了浴巾。  
程冬瞥到了那半勃起状态就已经相当可观的器官，在愣神的时候就被原殷之堵住了嘴。  
原殷之又开始用那种高超的吻技剥夺程冬的理智，程冬很快被亲得迷迷糊糊，津液黏连，让他回过神来的是原殷之朝他挺了挺腰。  
那硬得根本不像人体部位的东西，程冬总算知道为何有人将此形容为枪了，被这东西戳着，他真觉得有种命悬一线的感觉。  
然而这种惊悚感却并不是恶心，程冬越发怀疑自己的取向，这么愣神的当口，原殷之就将他推到了床上。  
“手活儿不好。”原殷之笑着说，然后欺身上来，把程冬的家居裤一把扒了下来，“我来教你吧。”  
程冬第二次被原殷之握住了命根，这回识相，不敢再推开对方，而很快，他就体会到了什么才叫手活儿。  
过去近十年的管都白撸了。程冬满脑子都是这样的愤慨，他大腿肌肉不得已地绷紧，感觉身体就像一条被跳跳糖侵袭的舌头，又麻又上瘾，原殷之手腕一转，将他的柱身用骨感的手指抹了一遍，然后多加了一只手，去拢他的阴囊。  
太奇怪了。  
程冬艰难地去看分腿跪在自己身上的原殷之，他只见过原殷之那双好看的手拿餐具、调整表带、系袖扣，那都是些漫不经心的举动，但此时此刻的原殷之，他用那双手抚慰自己，却多了分难以形容的认真。  
原殷之抬眼看他，这个角度能清楚看到原殷之的眉峰和眼睑的线条，以及那颗隐约的泪痣。  
程冬觉得自己有点心慌，他仰头想要调整呼吸，却发现那不是心慌，他在小鹿乱撞。  
这回真的大发了。  
原殷之又来亲他，举动也越发急躁起来，把他的嘴唇都咬痛了，又一路从脖颈到胸口，舔了舔他的乳首。  
程冬猛地瞪大眼睛，这才发现自己已经被脱得七七八八，就脚踝上还挂着内裤，短袖T恤也被推到了脖子。原殷之好像觉得好玩，伸手指拨了拨他胸前颇有弹性的小点。  
“连这儿都硬了。”  
程冬忙伸手去拉自己的衣服，被原殷之迅速握住手腕。  
“程冬。”  
他听到原殷之低沉的嗓音，抬眼去看对方，那人双眼中平静无波，却让程冬感受到压力。  
早晚都要有这一遭的。  
程冬闭上眼睛，他察觉到原殷之凑近他，在他脸颊上落了一个轻吻：“会让你舒服的。”  
然后他听到了抽屉被拉开的声音，原殷之又凑过来，用什么东西在他脸上蹭了蹭。  
不得已睁开眼，他看到原殷之咬着一枚隐约显出圆圈轮廓的东西，脑子一紧，就看到原殷之低了低下巴，把安全套放在他的嘴唇上：“帮我戴。”  
程冬整个人都不好了。  
他抬手把安全套拿下来，举在手里半天不晓得该怎么做，原殷之笑着，伸手拢住他的手，就着他的手指慢条斯理地撕开了包装，把那枚滑腻的橡胶制品放在他手心里。  
程冬闭着眼，伸手往下面一捞，本想随便往上套的，但是他发现那套子好像有些紧，必须慢慢撸。他这才意识到，原殷之的尺寸真的有些恐怖。  
“这样事后好清洗，我们慢慢来。”原殷之不知是安慰还是调戏，啄吻着他的眼角说，程冬心一横，大力往下一搓，总算给原殷之戴上了。而原殷之被那力道搓得差点没绷住，因为痛感却更贲张了几分。  
他看着完成任务就闭眼挺尸的程冬，好不容易升腾起来的情绪也散了大半，直接握住程冬的脚踝，将他的腿打开，往那陷进臀肉的细缝处淋了润滑液，艰难维持最后的耐心做好扩张，将自己抵了上去。  
挺尸的程冬终于“哼”了一声，是疼的。  
他睁开眼本能地去看原殷之，眼睛里一抹惊惧稍纵即逝，随后就咬了牙，又把脑袋砸回枕头里了。  
原殷之停顿了一会儿。  
他看着程冬拧起来的眉毛，和他绵软垂着的睫毛，终归是挫败，觉得自己再这么没法把持，随便就被面前的青年戳了软肋，就真的不妙了。  
他摸了把程冬的小腿，叹道：“算了，你第一次。”  
而后他前所未有地温柔，甚至勉力克制，慢慢把自己送进了程冬终于柔软放松下来的甬道，在这过程里也大概摸清了对方的G点，退出一半，往那地方慢慢磨。  
程冬的嘴边泄出闷哼，零碎又撩人，原殷之咬了咬牙，伸手猛力按下程冬的大腿，这种将人掰开一般的视觉和手感的双重刺激，让原殷之觉得口干舌燥，快速地动起腰来。然而哪怕已经接近临界点，原殷之仍旧下意识地克制自己，完全没有百分百纾解，他俯视着程冬，青年在有所保留的冲撞中却已经有些意乱情迷，偶尔张开眼睛，那瞳仁黑不见底，他曾有的青涩迟钝、倔强冷脸，全都被自己撞散了。  
“舒服吗？”  
原殷之问，将绷紧肌肉卡在自己腰侧的腿捞起来，偏头细密地去啃咬对方膝盖内侧的柔嫩皮肤。程冬难耐地动起那条腿来，想挣开他，被他身下猛力一个贯穿，才消停。  
“你不答，我就出来了。”原殷之这么说，果真从最深处缓慢往外撤，那对程冬来说诡异又火热的物什要离开了，这让他不知所措，睁眼去看原殷之，那一秒毫无掩饰的目光，明明白白地写着挽留，也许就连程冬自己都不知道，他脑袋混沌，身体被欲望支配，看到原殷之裸体上滑落的汗珠，便不由自主地吞了口口水。  
原殷之妥协了，对他来说，程冬那双漂亮的眼睛，露出这种神色实在要命。  
他重新插进去，将自己与程冬推往高潮，当青年的液体喷洒在他的小腹上时，他才附在对方耳边，将这个晚上复杂的恼怒和情热，已经不知出于什么目的，传达给了程冬。  
“你说，这算是把你买全了吗？”


End file.
